An Old Maid
by Mithril
Summary: Severus Snape hears a conversation that allows him to set his priorities straight


Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author: Mithril 2007

Title: An Old Maid

Summary: Severus Snape hears a conversation that allows him to set his priorities straight.

Rating: PG-13

An Old Maid

"Here are your beetle wings, Professor. They just arrived this morning," Mr. Patrick Winfield, the owner of one of the finest potions stores in London told his number one customer.

Said customer examined those beetle wings with critical eyes and once satisfied, nodded.

Mr. Winfield smiled. "That will be ten galleons."

"Only ten galleons?" the client, that happened to be Hogwarts Potion Master Severus Snape, asked suspiciously.

Mr. Winfield beamed. "Yes. Is the least that I can do for the ones who helped to defeat He-who-shall-not-be-named."

Severus Snape had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes. It had been five years and still people treated him as if he were some kind of war hero. He absolutely hated it.

"Do you want anything else, Professor?" Mr. Winfield asked.

Snape opened his mouth to say no, but then remembered something. His expression slightly softened as he spoke. "Yes. I need fifty iridescent dragon scales and ten manticore claws."

"Interesting. I didn't know you were in the exterminator business, though," the wizard replied as he searched for the requested ingredients.

"I am not. As you may know those elements have several uses," the Potion Master said seriously.

"Yes, but you must admit dragon scales and manticore claws are extremely efficient in cleaning…" He suddenly stopped and cleared his throat. "But of course that is not my business," he finished, giving Severus a box with the ingredients. "It will be fifty galleons."

This time Severus Snape did rolled his eyes. He put away the box and gave the other wizard a small velvet bag. "Mr. Winfield," he said and after a polite nod he was gone.

Patrick Winfield opened the bag and shook his head. "Two hundred galleons," he muttered. "When will that man accept a discount?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forty minutes and three stores later, Severus decided he had earned a butter bear. He went to his favourite place, the Three Broomsticks. He took a seat in a secluded corner and ordered. A waitress brought him his drink and after a "thank you", he was finally able to relax.

He truly disliked shopping, but sometimes he just had to do it. He needed those ingredients and so did she. He smiled a bit. She hadn't asked him of course, but he knew how busy she had been lately and, besides, he always liked to surprise her. He chuckled softly. Who would have thought that one day he would be so involved with a woman. It had all began after the war, when she had returned to Hogwarts as her apprentice. At first he had been angry at her intrusion, but now, he simply could not picture his life without her.

He took a sip of butter beer and shook his head. His previous amusement seemed to vanish a bit. The only problem was they had kept their relationship unknown to the rest of the world. She had never complained, but he had the feeling the secrecy pained her. He knew better, though. In her line of work, it could bring her trouble to tie her name with a former Death Eater. War hero or not, he had still bear the Dark Mark once and for nothing in the world he wished to damage her reputation.

A sudden burst of laughter interrupted his thoughts, causing him to choke on his drink. Annoyed, he looked around to find the source of the disturbance. There, two tables away from him sat a group of former students of Hogwarts, Gryffindor students to be exact. Mrs. Ginny Malfoy, Miss Lavender Brown and Miss Parvati Patil seemed to be celebrating something and for nothing in the world he wished to be spotted. He had cero tolerance for gossiping witches. He shuddered and melted even more into the shadows. To his chagrin, that didn't prevent him from overhearing their shallow conversation.

"Are you ready for the wedding?" Miss Brown asked between giggles.

"Of course, I have a dress to die for," Miss Patil answered as she held her glass.

"Oh, you'll certainly will die when you see my dress tomorrow," Lavender Brown said, gesturing animatedly with both hands. "It's pink with a cute…"

"Bow and a strategic slit that reach the tights," Ginny Malfoy and Parvati Patil finished for her.

"Well, it's beautiful," Lavender insisted.

"And what about the shoes…"

Snape shook his head and somehow managed to turn off the volume of their voices a bit. Now he knew what they were talking about. The wedding of the number one hero in the magical world: Harry Potter. Any one who was someone was invited, including him and his beloved one. Fortunately for him, though, she did not mind to go alone.

He snorted. In his humble opinion, Miss Lovegood could have done better.

Ten minutes later, when the women's behaviour really began to scare him, he decided to leave. He finished his remaining drink and was about to rise when something they say did caught his attention.

"Ginny, you must remember your promise and introduce me to Draco's cousin, Leland!" Lavender exclaimed.

"Yes, yes," the redhead soothed her. "I already told him I had a gorgeous friend that wanted to meet him, a willing one at that."

"What do you mean by willing?" Miss Brown asked a bit darkly.

"But you are willing, Lav!" Miss Patil exclaimed in a fit of laughter.

"It's not like that!" Mrs. Malfoy said loudly. "It's just that I tried to set him up with Hermione, but she told me she wasn't interested."

"She what? Why?" Miss Brown asked in disbelief.

"I am not surprised, though," Parvaty replied. "After all is Hermione Granger we are talking about."

"Yeah. With her all is about books and work," Lavender agreed with a snort. "But still in her case she shouldn't waste any chances. I mean, she is intelligent and all, but let's face it, she truly lack in the looks department."

"You are right. With that hair and skin one cannot be picky," Patil added matter-of-factly.

"Not to mention her job. Can anything be less glamorous than an exterminator?"

"Hey, do you remember what Professor Trelawny said about Hermione becoming a bitter old maid?"

At that comment, they burst into laughter again.

"Well if she keeps going like that, she will become an old maid," Brown stated once she managed to stop laughing.

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that," Ginny began with a hint of mischief. "Do you want to know why Hermione refused to meet Draco's cousin?"

At a pair of puzzled looks she smiled wickedly and continued. "She said she was already seeing someone else, thank you very much."

Both women choked on their drinks.

"What!"

"And you believed her?"

"Well… she did seem awfully serious," the redhead replied with a shrug.

Lavender Brown rolled her eyes. "My dear Ginny, Hermione always seems serious. Think about this. Have you ever seen Hermione's mystery man?"

The young woman shook her head.

"Do you believe she made him up?" Patil asked eagerly.

Lavender shrugged. "All I am saying is that I have never seen him, not even in your wedding, Ginny."

"Or maybe," Parvaty began in her best gossiping tone, "he is horrible and a looser and she is ashamed of him."

"Hermione would never date a looser," Ginny replied. "Besides she explained me he didn't like crowded parties."

They became silent for a moment.

"You know what?" Lavender suddenly said, leaning forward. "I bet is the other way round. I think he is ashamed of her. That's why he never shows with Hermione in public… That's if he actually exists of course."

Patyl nodded. "Can't say I blame him. Do you remember the time when her teeth…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape could not listen any longer. Shocked and angered beyond belief, he threw a couple of galleons over the table and stormed out of the restaurant.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once in their home, he immediately headed to the dungeons where the lab was located. He had an overwhelming need to see her. He was not disappointed. She was there; bent over a cauldron, contently stirring a steaming potion. She had her bushy hair fixed on a braid and she was so focused on her work that she had not noticed him. As he watched her in silence, he could not hep but smile and wonder what he had done to deserve her. His grin faded though, as he thought about the conversation he had just heard. How had dared they to suggest he was ashamed of her! The only woman he had ever loved!

He unconsciously let out a growl like sound, causing her to finally notice him.

"Oh, Severus, sorry. I didn't realize you were here," she greeted him with a smile, but then became serious. "Is it something wrong?"

He shook his head and in a few long strides he was by her side. "Are you working in something important?" He asked, gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No. This is just a hangover potion I promised Harry and Luna…"

"Good," he said and without another word, he wrapped his arms around her waist and apparated them out of there… right straight into their chambers.

"What is it that troubles you, Severus?" she asked softly, a couple of hours later, with her head comfortably resting on his shoulder. "Not that I am complaining," she added with a content chuckle.

"I love you," he said seriously. "I need no further reason to be with you. You are my life."

She looked up at him, totally speechless.

He smiled and stroked her cheek. "And I want everyone to know it."

She opened her eyes wide. "But Severus, there is no need to--"

"Yes, there is," he interrupted her. "I truly believed it was for the best for you and your job, but now I realized how wrong I was, and above all, how much I have hurt you."

"You have never hurt me!" she exclaimed, her eyes suddenly blazing.

He chuckled at her outburst. "My dear girl, you simply cannot lie to me."

She blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Well, I admit I would love to show you off to my friends, but I always knew you wanted to keep the secret." She shrugged. "As long as we remain together it's all right with me."

He rolled his eyes at her acceptance. "No, it is not all right, but I will make it so."

"What… do you mean?" She asked, her voice trembling a bit.

He blushed slightly and cleared his throat. "What I mean is… Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

His answer was a loud "Yes" and an unforgettable kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Care to dance Mrs. Snape?" Severus asked his future wife as he offered her his hand.

"I will be delighted," she answered with a radiant smile, taking his hand. "I still find difficult to believe we are dancing in Harry's wedding," she said a moment later, while Severus swayed with her.

"Why? Would you prefer to be in Leland Malfoy's arms instead?" He asked with a hint of amusement.

Hermione shuddered and slap his chest. "Gods no! That was not funny. Can you believe Ginny tried to set me up with him once?"

"And what did you tell her?" he asked innocently.

"That I was seeing someone, thank you very much. Besides, he is not even my type."

He rose an eyebrow at that. "And may I know what your type is?"

"Tall, dark and handsome, of course," she answered with a mischievous grin.

"Indeed."

She chuckled, but then became serious. "Speaking of Ginny, why do you think she fainted along with Lavender and Parvaty? I couldn't even tell them about our engagement."

"I do not know," he said in his innocent slytherin way…

Fin


End file.
